The costs of complying with environmental regulations led to a loss of domestically produced 2,4,6-trinitrotoluene (TNT) for use in melt-castable explosives. In addition, TNT has been the current state-of-the-art in melt-cast explosives.
However, the vapor toxicity of TNT can require protective measures in processing techniques in order to ensure employee safety. In addition, the toxic by-product (sulfated nitrotoluene) produced during manufacturing known as “red water”, has incurred great cost associated with processing the production waste stream. Although a “greener” process is being developed in this country, the replacement of TNT with a low melting energetic salt offers several advantages. Energetic salts have the potential for improved explosive performance, higher density, negligible vapor pressure, and in some cases lower shock sensitivity.
Related is U.S. Pat. No. 6,509,473 to Drake (2003), which refers to triazolium salts but not as TNT replacements. Accordingly, there is need and market for one or more TNT replacements to overcome the above prior art shortcomings.
There has now been developed such TNT replacements which permit safer processing techniques and serve as effective substitutes for TNT for use in melt-castable explosives.